Dubois's Revenge
by Adam Heinzelman
Summary: This is the first story that I wrote. I was about 17 and just started writting so it's pretty raw and not the greatest. Criticism/Critiques are appreciated, but don't be too mean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A light mist of seawater fell down on the face of Gideon Demay as he lay on  
  
a deck chair watching the clouds float by. The SS Seisman was on its way  
  
to the Bahamas. Gideon had decided that he had had enough of his job in New  
  
York so he opted to take a little vacation. In New York, Gideon was a  
  
homicide detective and he had just wrapped up a real dandy. At the  
  
department he was called "The Pretty Boy" because of his wavy blonde  
  
shoulder length hair, which he always kept in a ponytail, and his electric  
  
blue eyes. The fact that he was also average height and had a slight  
  
muscular build also seemed to make all the other officers kind of jealous.   
  
However, he was well liked and worked very hard, which probably had helped  
  
him advance from a beat cop to a homicide detective in less than a year.  
  
As Gideon lay there he frequently glanced towards the swimming pool. Of  
  
course he had good reason to since his fiancee, Rachel, was swimming in it.   
  
Rachel Thomson was a rather striking woman. She had long waist length hair  
  
that was extremely curly and as red as a stoplight. Rachel worked as a waitress  
  
at Tiffany's.  
  
"Hey, Rachel," Gideon called.  
  
"What's up, sweetie?" she asked.  
  
"If we're gonna have dinner and go dancing tonight we better go and get  
  
ready."  
  
"Okay, honey," she said with a big smile, as she climbed out of the pool,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Back at the cabin, Gideon was completely ready and was waiting for Rachel to  
  
step out of the bathroom so they could go to dinner.  
  
"C'mon baby," Gideon complained, "Let's go. I'm really getting Hun..."  
  
Gideon stopped in midsentence as Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in the  
  
most stunning dress that he had ever seen her in. It sparkled tremendously  
  
and put an exclamation point on everything that Gideon loved about her.  
  
"Oh man, you look gorgeous. Thank God your with me otherwise I'd have to  
  
kill the other guy."  
  
"Oh stop. Your just saying that.... go ahead and continue."  
  
"I will...later."  
  
"Oh really," Rachel said, giving him a kiss.  
  
"C'mon we're gonna be late." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
One week before Gideon and Rachel left for their vacation a convict by the  
  
name of Michael "Myers" Dubois had escaped from prison. Dubois was caught  
  
by Gideon and convicted on three accounts of first degree murder and was  
  
serving life in prison only because the state of New York didn't not approve  
  
of the death penalty.  
  
Dubois had snuck into a home in the middle of the night and found his way to  
  
the bedrooms of a husband and wife and their only child. Dubois had first  
  
gone into the bedroom of the parents. He crept his way over to the side of  
  
the bed that the husband was on and put a pillow over his face and slit his  
  
throat. He then climbed into the bed and pretended to be the husband and  
  
then cut out the woman's lungs and liver from behind. He then proceeded to  
  
go into the child's room, a five-year-old boy, and repeatedly slash and  
  
dismember the boy. The remains of the boy's arms and legs were found by  
  
police in the kitchen garbage disposal.  
  
Dubois was not what people thought a psycho killer actually looked like or  
  
acted like. He was a husband and a father of two boys and highly regarded in his  
  
neighborhood. He was about 6' 5" and skinny with a slight muscular build.   
  
He was even named father of the year by his neighborhood. He also  
  
volunteered to coach baseball for the kids little league team.  
  
People still talk about why Dubois had done this dastardly deed and most of  
  
them were wrong. Most of the people thought he had been putting on charade  
  
the whole time or that he had been forced to do it by some other madman.   
  
But in all actuality, Dubois had had multiple personality problems all his  
  
life and had been succeeding in repressing the evil side of him. But after  
  
being fired from his job that he had been at for 15 years and not being able  
  
to support his family Dubois finally lost control and went on a rampage.   
  
Now he had escaped and he was looking to repay Gideon in the only way that  
  
he knew how.  
  
Dubois had managed to sneak aboard the SS Siesman and pose as a bartender.  
  
He grew a beard and wore colored contacts; after all he didn't want to be  
  
discovered by Gideon until the time was right for revenge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Gideon and Rachel sat at the bar talking and telling jokes and stories to  
  
each other. After a while Rachel got tired and decided that she was going  
  
back to the cabin and go to bed. Gideon on the other hand decided to  
  
stay and have a few drinks. After Rachel had left, the bartender came over  
  
and asked Gideon if he wanted a drink.  
  
"Just give me a gin and tonic," Gideon said.  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Gideon asked when the bartender returned  
  
with his drink.  
  
"I don't think so. My names Tony. I don't really get off of this ship much  
  
to meet people," Dubois said.  
  
"Huh, could have sworn I knew you."  
  
"Nah, I get that all the time."  
  
Gideon ended up talking with the so-called Tony into the wee hours of the  
  
night. At about 3 a.m. Gideon decided to head back to his cabin.  
  
After Gideon left, Dubios headed to his quarters and planned his revenge.   
  
He reached into his dresser and pulled out a bomb. Dubois then snuck down  
  
into the engine the room and planted the bomb.  
  
"It all starts tomorrow. Tomorrow revenge is mine," Dubois thought.  
  
That night Dubois couldn't sleep because of his anticipation so he decided  
  
to sit on the deck and wait for all the fun to start. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Gideon was woken up at about 6 a.m. by a loud explosion that seemed to come  
  
from  
  
right bellow him. He immediately tried to think of what was bellow his  
  
room. 'Oh God,' he thought, 'the engine room!'  
  
"Honey, what in the world was that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"It sounded like an explosion in the engine room."  
  
Rachel jumped out of bed and panicked.  
  
"An explosion! What do you mean an explosion? Are we sinking?"  
  
"Most likely. Lets head topside and try to find a life boat."  
  
When Gideon opened the door there was a rush of water that came sweeping in.  
  
Gideon also saw people running around, screaming, and panicking, trying to  
  
get to the top deck.  
  
"Um...Honey, we'd better get moving. There's quite a bit of water in the  
  
hall,"  
  
Gideon called.  
  
Gideon and Rachel both threw on some clothes and ran out the door and up  
  
the stairs to the top deck. As they were waiting to get into a lifeboat  
  
Gideon heard someone call his name. He looked around and saw Tony.  
  
"Rachel, This way," Gideon said.  
  
"But we'll lose our spot in line for a life boat."  
  
"That's ok. Tony's holding one for us."  
  
"Who's Tony?" Rachel asked as they ran over to the lifeboat.  
  
"He's the bartender that I talked to last night after you went to bed,"  
  
Gideon said as he helped her into the boat. Gideon turned to Tony and said,  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem. You better get in though before someone rushes over and throws  
  
you out of the way."  
  
"Good idea," Gideon joked.  
  
Gideon climbed in and Tony lowered the boat and they rowed away from the  
  
sinking ship.  
  
"We probably should head over to that island over there," Tony said, "I  
  
grabbed a flare gun and a survival kit, so we should be ok."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Rachel said, "I thank you very much Mr. uh..."  
  
"Just call me Tony."  
  
"Ok. Well I thank you Tony for saving us a spot in your boat. I don't think  
  
we would have gotten in to one in time if you hadn't."  
  
"It's no problem. Gideon and I became pretty good friends last night and it  
  
was the least that I could do."  
  
Gideon looked back at the ship just in time to see it's majestic hull sink  
  
bellow the surface of the Atlantic Ocean. 'Something's not right,' he  
  
thought, 'but what?' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Once they got to the island, Gideon jumped out and pulled the boat to  
  
shore. The island wasn't exactly big but it certainly was beautiful. There  
  
were palm trees all over the island and also a couple of coves. One cove had  
  
a cliff that dropped straight down about fifty feet until it met the water.   
  
The water was about forty feet deep and was crystal clear.   
  
Gideon helped Rachel out of the boat and carried her to the beach.  
  
"My hero," Rachel joked.  
  
"Thanks again, Tony. I don't know what we would have done if you  
  
weren't there," Gideon said shaking Dubois' hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Dubois said, "It was the least I could do for  
  
the man that sent me to prison for murder."   
  
Dubois then pulled out a pistol and pointed it right at Gideon's  
  
chest.   
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Rachel asked nervously.  
  
"Do you remember the man dubbed Michael 'Myers' that killed that  
  
family five years ago?" Gideon asked Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, you caught him... didn't you?"  
  
"I thought I had, but I guess he escaped."  
  
"You mean that's him?"  
  
"Enough with the chit chat," Dubois commanded, "start building us a  
  
shelter. A rescue crew won't be another two days."  
  
Later that night, after Gideon had built the shelter, Dubois started a  
  
fire with the matches from the survival kit and cooked the little food that  
  
was in it. He gave little bits to Gideon and Rachel and ate the rest for  
  
himself.   
  
"I'm curious, Dubois," Gideon said, "why are you keeping us around,  
  
why don't you just kill us now?"  
  
" 'Cause if I kill you now then I will have to go through the next  
  
twenty-four hours alone and in complete silence. Don't worry though, I plan  
  
on killing you tomorrow."  
  
"I can't wait," Rachel said sarcastically. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
That night Gideon didn't sleep too well, although I suppose that not  
  
too many people would if they knew they were going to die the next day.  
  
  
During the night, Gideon kept glancing  
  
over at Dubois to see if he was dumb enough to fall asleep. Of course he  
  
wasn't and Gideon just lay there looking at the stars, trying to think of a  
  
way to get him and Rachel off the island and away from Dubois.   
  
That morning, after Dubois had breakfast, he led Rachel and Gideon  
  
into the forest to kill them. As they were walking Gideon pretended to trip  
  
and picked up a rock that he secretly hid in the waist of his pants.  
  
"Get up!" Dubois yelled, "I'm not that dumb. Open up your hands at  
  
the same time."  
  
Gideon got up and Dubois looked at his hands, and then Dubois  
  
continued to march them into the forest.   
  
"Honey, are you ok?" Rachel asked while they were walking.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped over a rock in the trail." He said as  
  
he secretly pulled the rock out of his pants and smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Dubois said, "This is far enough. Turn around so I can see  
  
the reaction on you face when I kill your little friend, Gideon."  
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," Gideon said calmly.   
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
" 'Cause you're just not that observant." Gideon said as he threw the  
  
rock at Dubois' head.  
  
Gideon charged Dubois while he was stunned and tackled him. They  
  
wrestled on the ground until there was a single gunshot. Then Gideon got up  
  
and had blood all over him.   
  
"Oh my God, you've been shot!" Rachel screamed.   
  
"What?!? Oh, you mean this?" Gideon said as he pointed at the blood on  
  
his shirt, "That's his." Gideon pointed at the motionless Dubois.   
  
"Oh, thank God," Rachel said and rushed over to hug him.  
  
"Let's head back to the beach. Dubois left the flare there and I  
  
think there may still be a little food left." Gideon said.   
  
"So much for the Bahamas, huh?" said Rachel.   
  
"That's ok. Thery're crowded and the prices are too high anyway,"  
  
Gideon joked. 


End file.
